


Black Magic

by IHaveNotTurnedGOOD (strangeradventuresofstarwars)



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Absolute Insanity, Background But There MadamSpellman, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lilith Is The Third Aunt Now, Multi, Nick Is A Soft Boi, One Shot Collection, This Is STUPID, nabrina, nickbrina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeradventuresofstarwars/pseuds/IHaveNotTurnedGOOD
Summary: Sabrina Spellman & Nick Scratch one-shot collection with background MadamSpellman.





	1. The Existence Questioning Nightgown

I don’t own anything. I just love my OTP

 

Noticing the slightly ajar door to her Auntie Zelda’s room Sabrina pauses momentarily.

With what she wants to do, she’d prefer all doors to be shut. 

She’d already checked Ambrose’s and her Aunt Hilda’s and both of them have their doors firmly shut.

Slipping into the room, Sabrina can tell that her Auntie is asleep and from appears to be wrapped around a duvet mountain of sorts.

A peculiar shaped duvet mountain.

Sabrina can’t even blame her for leaving the door unlocked for once.

She’s had a long day at the academy and apparently an unavoidable issue arose.

Thankfully she’ll be out for the night.

Leaving Sabrina to do something that she really wants to do.

With all doors locked she can perform a spell to soundproof every part of the Spellman home.

It’s gonna need soundproofing for sure, Sabrina thinks with a secret smile. 

Desperate to get back to her room, Sabrina creeps out of the bedroom, slowly drawing it to a close until something shiny catches her eye.

Silky.

Resting across a chair by the bedroom door.

Slowly and carefully, Sabrina reaches for the unfamiliar item and discovers it to be a long green nightgown.

Long, silky and soft and cut so low down, it appears to leave very little to the imagination.

Sabrina’s never seen her Auntie Zelda in this before.

She has a lot of nightwear but Sabrina’s never seen this one on her.

It’s absolutely gorgeous.

Very stunning and rather sexy.

Grinning to herself, Sabrina takes it into her arms.

If she puts it back tomorrow morning, her Aunt Zelda will never notice it gone.

With a secret grin appearing on her face at her bold act, Sabrina shuts the door slowly.

Ready to enjoy her night.

 

“Start the soundproofing spell.” Sabrina calls upon charging into her bedroom, picking up Salem on the way.

Not wanting her familiar to be in the room for much longer.

“Woah slow down. Where are you going?” A shirtless Nick Scratch enquires from where he’s been lounging in wait on her bed.

“Spell.” Sabrina repeats.

“I’ve gotta get my cat out of here.”

“Oh, oh yeah the cat doesn’t need to be here for sure.” Nick laughs as Sabrina disappears into the bathroom.

“Now Salem I’m going to need you to stay here tonight.”

The cat grumbles in response.

“Yes I know it’s a little cold in here but it’s just for tonight. Just so me and Nick can have a little alone time.” Sabrina shakes the green nightgown in front of her familiar.

Salem simply lowers his head onto the toilet seat in a near exasperated manner.

“I’ll be right back tomorrow morning.” Sabrina scratches his head affectionately before turning to the mirror and holding the dressing gown against her.

This is going to be so much fun.

 

Satisfied that his soundproofing spell is foolproof, Nick lounges back against Sabrina’s soft homely bed.

Wondering which position he wants to be in when Sabrina comes out of the bathroom.

However, nothing prepares the warlock for when Sabrina does exit the bathroom.

“Hey babe.” Sabrina bites down on her lip as she walks slowly towards Nick Scratch in her new item of clothing.

Trying her best not to slip up on it as it is just a little bit long for her.

“Unholy shit.” Is all Nick can find himself saying.

His mouth going dry and his eyes widening to an alarming size at the sight of his girlfriend.

“Praise whatever you did to find that. Unholy...”

“Shh.” Sabrina holds a finger to her lips, continuing the slow walk to Nick’s side.

Nick is just doing everything he can not to die from the stunningly beautiful woman in front of him wearing the most revealing thing he’s even seen on his girlfriend.

It’s a long green dressing gown, silky and perfect and cut so low down that there’s very little that Nick can’t see. 

“I don’t even want to ask how or why because I’m just. I don’t even know...”

“You don’t have to say anything.” Sabrina whispers, even though she knows she doesn’t have to.

She can be as loud as she wants with Nick’s spell in place.

“Now...” Sabrina approaches him slowly.

“What should I do with you?” Sabrina slides onto his lap sideways, stroking his cheek with her feather like touch.

Pressing a loving kiss to his lips.

“Whatever you want to do.”

“Well. I have a few thoughts.” Sabrina chuckles before kissing Nick deeply, holding him as close to her as possible as he rests her hands on her hips, squeezing them lightly before taking her in his arms and turning her over so she’s lying with her back against the bed.

“Is it alright if I...” He gestured down to her body.

“Yes.” Sabrina nods more than eagerly.

Grinning, Nick presses a quick kiss to her forehead then her cheeks and then her lips.

“I love you, Spellman.”

“Love you too.” Sabrina murmurs back, kissing his forehead when he lowers his head to her neck, kissing the soft skin.

Leaving gentle bites there, soothing them with his tongue.

“Are you sure it’s okay?” Nick raises his head when his lips begin to near her chest.

“Yes.” Sabrina whispers.

“More than okay.”

“Alright then.” Nick nods before lowering his head, kissing his way down her chest. 

Moving his lips slowly over the sides of her breasts.

Praising Sabrina for finding this amazing new outfit that is just...

There are no words for what he feels about the new outfit.

Other than that he is incredibly grateful for it.

Kissing down her chest and nudging her stomach with his head, Nick pauses when he begins to push the nightgown aside, revealing his girlfriends legs.

“If you want me to stop, just tell me.” He whispers to her.

“No.” Sabrina practically whines.

“I don’t want you to stop.”

“Alright, Spellman.” Nick murmurs in a voice that nearly sends his girlfriend over the edge as he moves downwards.

Turning his attention to her legs.

Sabrina releasing a pleasure filled moan as Nick masterfully moves his lips up the inner side of her thigh.

In soft delicate motions.

“Nick...”

“A what I didn’t know you had a green nightgown Zelds, what are you talking about?” The loud sound of Hilda’s voice pierces the air.

“There was a green nightgown on a chair by my bedroom door. It is now gone.” 

“Well I don’t have it.”

“Neither do I, Auntie. Green isn’t actually my colour.” Comes the voice of Ambrose.

“Well one of you must know where it is. You’re the only ones who could have taken it.”

Nick snorts then causing Sabrina to reach down slap his head playfully. 

Only causing him to start trailing more kisses up her inner thighs.

“I don’t see you questioning Sabrina.” Ambrose says then causing the couple to freeze.

“Why on earth would Sabrina have it?” Zelda enquires in a disbelieving voice.

“Well, she has been experimenting with new styles lately...”

“Sabrina, have you seen...” Zelda bursts into Sabrina’s room just as Sabrina throws the entire duvet over herself and Nick.

“Sabrina what on earth are you doing?” Zelda raises an eyebrow at her niece who is covered head to toe in her duvet set.

“Oh, hey Auntie Zee. I’m just super cold. It gets really cold in her sometimes.” Sabrina lies quickly.

Too quickly.

“Sabrina have you seen a green nightgown lying around the place anywhere?”

“A green nightgown? No, no I haven’t. Didn’t think many of us wore green. I haven’t seen a green nightgown anywhere Auntie.” Sabrina continues to lie.

Biting down on her lip when Nick continues to kiss her legs under the covers and the nightgown.

His expert fingers tracing patterns on her outer thighs.

Whilst his lips still trace the skin of her inner thighs in a slow sensual way...

“What’s the matter with you? You look as if you’re in pain.” Zelda frowns at her niece.

“Oh I’m good. I’m great actually. Ooh.” Sabrina’s eyes widen when Nick starts to shift a little.

His hands running over her hips.

“Sabrina?” Zelda frowns at her.

“Umm, Auntie. Perhaps she’s just a bit caught off guard perhaps. Maybe we should...” Ambrose starts to edge his way towards Zelda.

“Sabrina are you alright love?” Hilda frowns.

She, Ambrose and Zelda now all stood in the doorway.

Nick freezes instantly.

Keeping his head buried under the nightgown and in between Sabrina’s legs.

“Do you need anything? What is it lovely?” Hilda starts to enter the room.

“No! It’s okay I’ve just got cramps.” Sabrina holds her hand out to ward off her Auntie from coming any further.

“Sabrina!” Zelda shouts at her then.

“What? Ohh.” Sabrina’s eyes widen when she realises her mistake.

In her bid to keep her Auntie Hilda from coming closer she has unwillingly revealed to them all her arm.

The arm that is covered in the sleeve of the green nightgown. 

Sabrina immediately covers it back up against, hoping that they hadn’t seen.

Which, in hindsight was probably the stupidest decision she ever made.

As, only seconds later does Zelda storm into the room and rip the duvet away from Sabrina’s body to reveal that she is wearing the duvet and that there is one Nick Scratch underneath said duvet.

“SATAN IN HELL!” 

“SABRINA SPELLMAN!” Hilda practically screeches.

“Do I come out or?” Nick’s muffled voice rises up from beneath the green nightgown.

Sabrina glows bright red and squeezes her eyes shut tightly.

Her heart pounding in her chest.

“I genuinely don’t have an answer for you, mate.” Ambrose is practically wheezing in an attempt not to start laughing.

“Zelda. Zelda is everything alright? What’s wrong...”

“Unholy shit in hell.” Ambrose gasps before practically collapsing with laughter as a very frazzled looking Mother Of Demons appears from the corridor.

Her usually well kept voluminous hair sticking up in odd angles and there is a duvet wrapped around her evidently naked form.

“Sabrina, Sabrina are you hurt? What’s... ohh.” The Demoness freezes in her place beside Zelda, who is looking anywhere but at anyone in the room or corridor.

“Ms. Wardwell.” Sabrina is nearly crying at this point.

“I don’t think I can come out.” Nick’s muffled voice arises once again his unfortunate position.

“So that’s where my nightgown went.” The teacher folds her arms, eying the young witch before her.

“It’s your nightgown? Why was it... Oh.” Sabrina groans and forces back genuine tears.

“Ahh I. I’m. I’m sorry.”

“Yes it is mine and I accept your apology Sabrina.”

“I’m sorry too. Felt like I should say something.” Nick starts quietly.

“Oh yes, hello to you Mr. Scratch.”

Sabrina can’t even look at her.

“I. I just...” Hilda looks between the bright red Sabrina who looks as if she wants to die.

Nick who’s just trembling where he is positioned under the nightgown.

The furious looking Zelda who is avoiding everyone’s eye.

Ms. Wardwell, who’s leaning against the wall, keeping the duvet wrapped around her body whilst trying to sort out her wild hair and Ambrose who is just shaking with silent laughter.

“Family meeting.” Hilda points at each of them individually.

“Right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I genuinely do not know what this is & why I wrote it. I apologise for this greatly. All I knew was that I had to write something for Nick & Sabrina as they won me over in Part Two. I have always been a Harvey & Sabrina kind of woman due to my love for Sabrina Spellman & Harvey Kinkle’s love story throughout my childhood of loving Sabrina The Teenage Witch but I have decided that I am going to leave my love for their happy ending in the past & with my memories. CAOS is now all about Sabrina & Nick for me because of the wonder that is The Gavin Leatherwood & Nick & Sabrina’s epic love for each other. They’re perfect together. Thank you all ever so much for reading, I apologise again for this awful piece of work. If you would like to request a one shot I do accept requests & you can either comment it on this work or send me an ask on my Tumblr which is @amberlondeathstrokelovessabrina. Thanks again for reading & please do comment if you can.


	2. Waiting Up For Nick

I don’t own anything.

 

Sitting with a steaming mug of coffee in her hands, at a very late hour, Sabrina rests her head back against the couch with a sigh.

Unfortunately whilst she had been able to return from the Academy Of Unseen Arts early today, her beloved boyfriend was not so lucky.

He’d promised to stop by for a chat at the end of his day though which is why Sabrina Spellman has decided that she shall wait up for him.

No matter how long it takes.

Knowing Nick it will probably take a while.

He’ll do his work efficiently, hand it in then most likely stop for a social at least once or twice on his way.

Sabrina doesn’t mind though.

Just as long as she can be awake to kiss him goodnight she’ll be satisfied.

However, it really is getting quite late, which is why Sabrina has decided to use coffee as an aid to her mission and practice some spells and actually do her homework from Baxter High without magic.

Normally she would’ve done all her Baxter High work with magic these days what with her main focus being on her work at the Academy.

However, with the teacher in question being Ms. Wardwell she can’t exactly get away with using magic to complete her work anymore without her realising.

“It’s late, Sabrina. What are you still doing up?”

Speak of the Demoness.

“Nothing, Ms. Wardwell. I’m just sitting around...”

“Waiting for Mr. Scratch?” The older woman raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at the young witch.

“He said he’d stop by to say goodnight.” Sabrina reasons.

“Not too late I hope. It’s a school night.”

“I know but...”

“No buts, Sabrina. It’s a school night and...”

“He’s not staying long.” Ms. Wardwell is cut off by Zelda, who enters from behind the Demoness to grab two glasses.

“Lilith is right. It’s a school night.”

“But it’s just Baxter High...”

“Just Baxter High?” Ms. Wardwell folds her arms.

“You know what I mean?” Sabrina winces a little.

“Don’t worry, she’ll be there bright and early.” Zelda gives Sabrina a look that immediately tells the girl not to argue.

“Oh I know, I’ll make sure of it myself.” Ms. Wardwell nods as she fills a jug of water for herself and Zelda.

“We both will.” Zelda agrees with a smirk at her girlfriend.

“Are you living here now?” Sabrina tilts her head to the side.

“Yes.” Is her Aunt Zelda’s answer.

“Occasionally.” Is Ms. Wardwell’s answer.

“I mean I don’t have a problem with it, it’s just...”

“Impossible for you to skip school.” Sabrina’s Aunt Hilda remarks in passing as she heads towards the door.

“And where are you going at this late hour sister?”

“To visit my boyfriend.” Hilda calls before darting out of the door.

“Words I’m glad to finally hear.” Zelda nods before glancing to her niece.

“Remember Sabrina.” She points towards her whilst taking Ms. Wardwell’s arm.

“Bright and early.”

“I know Auntie.” Sabrina sighs again, taking another sip of her coffee.

Come on, Nick. 

Please come soon.

 

As the hours pass by, Sabrina does everything she can think of to stay awake.

She fiddles with her hair, practises spells, conversed with Salem for a little while until the familiar got fed up and forces her way through her homework until the bitter end.

Sleep chasing after her.

Letting out a long yawn, Sabrina’s head droops a little.

Nope. You’ve got to stay awake. She scolds herself.

She wants to see Nick.

Maybe though if she shuts her eyes for a few blissful hours she’ll be awake long before he turns up.

It’s just shutting her eyes, Sabrina muses to herself before allowing her eyelids to close to and for sleep to claim her.

Drifting into its peaceful embrace...

 

Heading towards the Spellman residence, Nick Scratch practically runs around the back.

Knowing he can’t exactly knock on the front door at this late hour.

The last time he’d made a disturbance in the middle of the night it had taken Sabrina a good half hour to stop her terrifying aunt and her aunt’s even more frightening girlfriend from hexing him.

Which is why he had leant of a way into the house through the greenhouse of Sabrina’s Aunt Hilda’s.

Entering the house, Nick tiptoes into the main part where he hoped Sabrina would be waiting like she said she would be.

He wouldn’t blame her for not waiting though, he is very late after all.

Yet hopefully he’s got time to kiss his girlfriend goodnight and give her a hug.

Entering the main parlour. Nick pauses when he discovers his girlfriend.

Lying back against the couch, fast asleep.

Nick can’t stop the massive grin that forms at his lips.

She looks ever so adorable lying there.

However, from his experience of sitting on that couch he knows it’s not the most comfortable thing in the world.

She should be in bed.

It makes him smile even more when he sees the amount of books and various belongings of Sabrina’s lying around her.

It becoming evident to him that Sabrina had waited up for him. 

Well, tried to anyway.

It means the world to him.

Approaching his sleeping girlfriend, Nick ever so carefully lifts her into his arms, doing his very best not to wake her.

Holding her close in his arms for a few moments before heading towards the stairs.

It’s only when he starts climbing the stairs that Sabrina starts to stir in his arms.

“Go back to sleep, babe. It’s just me.” Nick whispers when she makes an incoherent sound.

“Just me, carrying you to bed. Thanks for waiting up for me, Spellman.” He beams.

“Nick.” Sabrina immediately begins to make grabby hands before realising that she’s in her boyfriends arms and smiles contently.

“I fell asleep.” Sabrina realises subconsciously.

“I’m sorry. I was going to wait...” She is cut off by her own yawn.

“It’s alright darling. I know and you have no idea how happy that made me to see you there waiting for me.” Nick assures her.

“But I should’ve been awake.” Sabrina murmurs as he knocks her door open with his door.

“I should’ve been earlier.” Nick retorts before placing Sabrina in the centre of her bed.

His hands moving to position her pillows in a comfortable position for her and to drape a couple of blankets over her small form as it is a little bit chilly and he doesn’t want her to get cold. 

“You’re here now.” Sabrina reaches out for his hand, clutching his fingers.

“I am.” Nick let’s her squeeze his fingers as he begins to stroke her soft white hair.

“And I’ll stay with you for as long as you want me to babe.” Nick informs her.

“Good.” Sabrina murmurs before letting out another big yawn.

“Go back to sleep, Spellman.” Nick continues to stroke her hair in soothing motions.

“Not before I get my goodnight kiss.” She opens her eyes a little to smile at her boyfriend, her small hand resting against his cheek for a moment.

“As the lady wishes.” Nick bends down to press his lips to Sabrina’s for a few moments before pressing a loving kiss to her forehead.

The love and affection making Sabrina feel warm, protected and loved all at once and she doesn’t want that feeling to go away anytime soon. 

“Stay.” Sabrina murmurs through another yawn.

“Don’t go.” 

“I won’t.” Nick strokes her hair again.

“Good. I’m expecting hugs.” Sabrina commands softly.

“As was I.” Nick chimes in in agreement before kicking off his shoes.

Patiently waiting for Sabrina to make space for him in her nest of blankets and pillows as he takes off his jacket.

Holding out her arms, Sabrina smiles with her eyes closed.

Waiting for Nick to enter the embrace.

Fortunately she doesn’t have to wait too long and she is overjoyed when he gives her a big hug.

Beaming as she holds him close to her, Sabrina starts to shift so he can lie down beside her.

More than happily becoming the little spoon for tonight.

They switch every time.

Yet, tonight Sabrina is just really happy that she’s the little spoon.

Enjoying the feeling of Nick’s arm around her waist and him holding her to him close.

Kissing her cheek, Nick tightens his hold on her and Sabrina rests her hand over his.

“Go to sleep babe, it’s alright. I’ve got you and I’m not letting go.” Nick whispers into her ear.

Squeezing his hand once before sleep starts to settle over her again Sabrina sighs happily.

“Love you Nick.” Sabrina yawns one last time.

“I love you too, Spellman.” Nick replies.

“Thank you for my goodnight hugs.”

“Anytime, babe, anytime at all.” Nick kisses her hair.

Both smiling the two find it easy to give in to sleep knowing that they’re both safely wrapped up in each other’s arms for the night.

Sabrina couldn’t have asked for anything more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all ever so much for reading. It means a lot. I should be posting more Nabrina soon. Any prompts either comment or send to my tumblr @amberlondeathstrokelovessabrina  
> Again thanks for reading & please comment if you can.


End file.
